


Love's Looking Good on You

by klainederful



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Blue is really observant, Gansey isn't, Gen, M/M, Post-Blue Lily Lily Blue, blue's pov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-18
Updated: 2015-08-18
Packaged: 2018-04-15 09:31:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4601718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klainederful/pseuds/klainederful
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Oooh, baby, baby</i><br/>Something's just a little bit different in your eyes tonight<br/>They look twice as bright<br/>Oooh, baby, baby<br/>Something's changed that I can't quite put my finger on</p><p> </p><p>(Something's going on with Ronan, and Blue wants to know what it is.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love's Looking Good on You

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the song [Love's Looking Good on You](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OotVbB65cMo) by Lady Antebellum.

Ronan looked different. Blue tilted her head to one side and squinted at him, trying her hardest to determine what exactly had changed about him. He had always been handsome - not that Blue would ever tell him that - but recently he appeared to be even more so. There was a subtle difference in his features, a softness that hadn’t been there before. And his eyes! They were the same color as always, a deep, dark blue that looked almost black in the right light, but they looked brighter now, lit up by a new spark.

“Need something, Maggot?”

Startled out of her scrutiny, Blue blinked at Ronan, who had stopped playing pool with Noah and was looking back at her with a corner of his mouth slightly lifted, the expression completely different from his usual scowl.

“Don’t call me that,” she said, more out of habit that anything else. She took a few steps on her right and narrowly avoided stumbling over Gansey, who was working on his miniature Henrietta.

“You okay, Jane?” He asked, looking up at her. His glasses were balanced precariously on the tip of his nose, and he had somehow managed to smear some glue on his left cheek. Blue’s heart clenched briefly at the sight of him, but she refused to get sidetracked by Gansey’s inadvertent cuteness.

Crossing her arms over her chest, she said, “You should ask Ronan that.”

Gansey immediately straightened his back and turned to Ronan, pushing his glasses up with a glue-stained finger. “What? What’s wrong?”

“Relax, _mom_ , nothing’s wrong. I don’t know what she’s talking about,”  Ronan’s voice had an edge of his usual belligerence, but not enough to sound entirely normal. Blue snapped her fingers, startling Noah off of his precarious perch on top of the pool table.

“See? That’s what I’m talking about!”

She looked at Gansey expectantly, but he just blinked back at her, clutching a tube of glue and looking completely lost. Blue scoffed and grabbed Gansey’s shoulders.

“Look. Isn’t there something strange about him these days? He’s acting so weird!”

Ronan’s eyebrows shot up. “ _I’m_ being weird? You’re the one who’s been staring at me like a creep for the whole afternoon, Sargent.”

“He kind of has a point,” Noah mumbled, at a safe distance from the pool table now. He was rubbing his head, even though he couldn’t have felt pain, and didn’t look at her when he said that.

In the sweetest tone she could muster, Blue asked: “You know something, don’t you, Noah?”

Noah’s eyes widened. He looked torn between lying and risking Blue’s wrath, or telling the truth and facing Ronan’s. At last he said, “ _Maybe_? But it’s not my place to tell other people’s secrets.”

 _Ha!_ Blue whirled to face Ronan again, smiling triumphantly. “So you _are_  keeping something from us!”

Ronan just shrugged and turned his attention back on the game. “I never said I wasn’t. But,” he added with a quick glance in Gansey’s direction. “It’s nothing bad, I promise.”

Gansey considered him for a long moment, then nodded and turned back around to apply a new layer of glue on a cardboard building with a falling roof.

With a roll of her eyes, Blue stepped past Gansey, careful not to get glue all over her boots and leggings, and reached the pool table just in time to see Noah reappear beside it with a pout.

“This game is so boring, can we do something else?”

“Not a chance.” With an experienced thrust of his cue stick, Ronan sank another ball. “You’re just a sore loser.”

Blue ignored Noah’s defeated sigh and considered Ronan from that new angle, his profile outlined by the afternoon light streaming in from the many windows. He looked the same as he always did, except he didn’t. Something suspicious was going on, she was sure of it. She just couldn’t put her finger on it.

“Adam’s coming, right?”

Gansey’s question seemed to have quite an effect on Ronan. He hit the cue ball too hard, and it whooshed past Ronan’s 8-ball , sinking two of Noah’s instead.

Ronan cursed, Noah whooped, and Blue raised an eyebrow. _Interesting._

Ronan scowled at the pool table. His cheeks look flushed, but maybe it was just the reddish sunlight he was bathed in.

“He mentioned something about his shift ending at five, I think,” he told Gansey with a distracted, bored tone that would have fooled Blue if she hadn’t been paying so much attention.

As if on cue, the noise of someone making their way up the stairs announced Adam’s arrival, who stepped into the room with a tired smile on his lips and a soft: “Hi, guys.”

And Ronan _smiled_ at him _._ Not one of his usual, sarcastic smirks, but a real smile that made his eyes crinkle and his whole face light up.

“Hey, Parrish.”

Blue knew that look, and what it meant. She saw it every day on her mother’s face whenever she interacted with Mr. Gray, and on Orla’s boyfriends whenever one of them came to pick her up. She saw it in the mirror, when she was getting ready to meet Gansey.

Blue’s head whipped to Adam, understanding starting to dawn on her.

Adam wasn’t looking at Ronan in a way that left no doubts about him wanting to. Blue’s mouth fell open.

“Wait a second,” she pointed at them, feeling a big smile take over her face. “Wait. Just. One. Second.”

Ronan’s alarmed expression and the sudden redness of Adam’s ears gave her all the proof she needed. She opened her mouth, then closed it again, unsure of what to say.

Beside her, Noah’s delighted “Ooh” earned him a deadly look from Ronan, and a confused one from Gansey.

“Is everything all right?” He asked, setting his glue and cardboard down to get up and bump knuckles with Adam.

“I think it’s more than _all right_ , right, Adam?” Blue said, but stopped there. She didn’t want to rob the guys of the opportunity to tell Gansey about their relationship themselves, once they felt ready.

When Adam mumbled something intelligible in response, his accent blurring the words together and his cheeks crimson , Blue took pity on him and nudged Gansey’s elbow to distract him.

“Weren’t you just dying to tell us about that very important phone call you got from professor Malory yesterday?”

“He’s still _alive_?” Ronan commented, sounding genuinely shocked, at the same Adam said, “I hope it wasn’t about pigeons this time.”

After assuring them that yes, the professor was alive, thank you, Ronan, and no, his news had nothing to do about any kind of bird, Gansey went to his desk to retrieve his journal. As soon as his back was to them, Ronan and Adam gravitated closer and two of Adam’s fingers came up to encircle Ronan’s wrist, thumb rubbing the skin over his pulse point. A silent _hello, how are you? I missed you._

The gesture was so intimate, Blue felt the need to lower her gaze, but she didn’t. The urge to gloat about her intuition was stronger than embarrassment.

“ _What_ ,” Ronan whispered, his gaze finally leaving Adam to focus on her. His posture was defensive, like he was preparing for a fight, but that glow Blue had noticed before hadn’t left him.

“Oh, nothing,” she winked at him. “Love’s looking good on you.”

This time, when she saw Ronan’s cheeks redden, she was sure it wasn’t just a trick of the light.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading, I hope you enjoyed it! (◡‿◡✿)  
> As always, you can find me [here](http://klainederful.tumblr.com/) on Tumblr.  
> (Also, I'm not a native English speaker, so if you notice any mistakes, please tell me so I can fix them!)


End file.
